A Star Is Born
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: Kurt Hummel is in love with Blaine Anderson. Except Blaine Anderson is one-seventh of 'Blaine and the Pips', the greatest boy-band of all time (according to Kurt) and has no idea who Kurt is. Tragedy strikes as Blaine is killed in a horrific car accident. The spirit of Blaine Anderson is stuck on Earth until he helps someone... that someone is Kurt and this is his rise to fame.


**Hey guys,**

**So . . . I changed this story . . . a lot. Oops . . .**

**I apologise if you don't agree with casting/career choices for Blaine. Also I tried to mix him into the **_**actual**_** world of TV/film etc. so I've moved actual movie dates and awards and stuff around. I hope no one takes offence.**

**Disclaimer: **nope

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson (singer)<strong>**  
><strong>_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopaedia_

**Blaine Theodore Anderson**(5 February, 1993) is an American singer, songwriter and actor, best known for being lead singer and founding member of American boy-band _Blaine and the Pips_. Anderson currently portrays Alexander Fowl in the HBO series _Musings of a Teenage Dreamer_, which he was awarded a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series. He is the first openly gay recipient.

In January of 2014, Anderson is to make his Broadway début in the original musical, _Before I . . ._

**Early Life and Education**

Blaine was born to Ava Anderson (née Mailay) and Theodore Anderson in Columbus, Ohio. Anderson has one sibling, commercial actor Cooper Anderson. He lived in the suburb of Westerville for most of his childhood and attended Westerville South High School until 2009 where he was forced to transfer to Dalton Academy for Boys due to severe bullying. There he met his friends and future band-mates Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon, Flint Wilson and Thad Hardwood.

**Acting Career**

_**Theatre**__  
><em>Anderson regularly performed in community theatre growing up, in shows such as _The Sound of Music_, _The King and I_, _Fiddler on the Roof_ and _Ragtime_. He was awarded Best Performer of the Year award at his local theatre – His Majesty's Theatre – from 1997-2002.

_**Television **__  
><em>In 2009 Anderson auditioned for a role in FOX's _Little White Lie_ where he was given the lead role of Toby Phillips, romantic interest. The show was wildly successful, averaging 2 million viewers per episode, but due to budget issues, the show was cancelled after its first session. Anderson was asked in 2011 to guest star in the HBO series, _Musings of a Teenage Dreamer_, depicting the power-struggle of two siblings through high school. Anderson's portrayal of Alexander Foster gained Anderson a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series. He has been promoted to series regular for the third season (2012-13).

_**Film**__  
><em>After the cancellation of _Little White Lie_ in 2009, Anderson auditioned for the role of Daniel Martin in _Riders of the Purple Sage_, which he won and filmed during the course of 2010. His filming schedule greatly interfered with Anderson's other commitments with his band, and was forced to temporarily quit to finish filming._ Riders of the Purple Sage _was released December 2, 2010 and gained positive reviews from critics.

Anderson is rumoured to have been cast in the 2012 movie, _The Hobbit_.

_**Broadway**__  
><em>Anderson was asked to consider a role in the upcoming Broadway musical, _Before I . . ._ and collaborated with Timothy Ryder in composing for _Before I…_, which dictates seven aspiring performers in a fight for a role on TV, where Anderson will play Rocky Jones, the love interest of Adele Beresford, but ultimately the villain and the murderer of Melody Crowe.

**Music Career**

_**Blaine and the Pips**__  
>[for the full article, see <em>Blaine and the Pips_]_

Blaine and the Pips were formed in 2009 by Anderson, Montgomery and Thompson as a small group apart from their school's a cappella glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. Duval, Sterling, Hardwood, Nixon and Wilson soon joined them and they sung in various restaurants and theme parks. They were scouted by Vincent Harrison in 2011 when he saw them perform at Six Flags.

"_I saw them_ [Blaine and the Pips] _and I knew that they had the potential to go places. They were fresh, new and had a damn good sound to them!" – _Vincent Harrison, MTV Awards 2012.

They released their first album in 2010, entitled _Blaine and the Pips_. With the release of their single _Rough Life_ they skyrocketed to fame, _Rough Life_ peaking at #1 on the iTunes Hot Singles List and at #1 on the Billboard Top 100, beating out One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_ in what is described as a "battle of the boy-bands".

Their second album, entitled _Keys to Me_ featured Anderson, Duval and Sterling primarily. The single _Keys to Me_ peaked #2 on the iTunes Hot Singles List and the album #3 on Album You Need to Hear Twenty-Twelve.

The Pips third studio album – _Dreams to Live By_ – is set to release in the United States early-2013.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review it!<strong>

**I hope you all like it, and more shall (hopefully) come soon. Feel free to PM me with anything :)**

**~Emily**

**tumblr: **passion-of-a-different-kind


End file.
